


A Heart Hurts, Harmed the Harellan

by themoonowl



Series: Songs of Thedas and (the) Beyond [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bard Song, Elvhen, F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl





	A Heart Hurts, Harmed the Harellan

A heart hurts, harmed the Harellan.

Clever and kind, doing the People proud,

A Hero that turned the trickster’s twire,

A lover that livened his lost desires.

 

The story starts with a stir in the sky;

Heavens hexed, the hero arrives.

A Magister too, yet his matter minute;

This tale is about our lovers two:

 

The famed trickster and thunder, toil and trouble;

Fen’Harel and Inquisitor, Dread Wolf and First,

Solas and Lavellan.

A love like no other.

 

Her mark malevolent a mortal mortifies;

His magic helping, healing, making whole.

The rift restored, a cheer, a landslide;

Tarasyl’an Te’las, Skyhold, home.

 

In dreams he came, a guide, a kiss;

A dance, a song, Solas and Lavellan.

Realize she’s real, an inevitable remiss.

The rebel to his passion now a slave.

 

Ar lasa mala revas, hope for happiness.

Beauty, freedom, dread for not deserving.

Her face bare, his heart enclosed, loved, hurt.

Separate. Solas solemnly sorrows.

 

Final fight, the menacing Magister’s end;

The orb obliterated, the sad Wolf scarpers;

Final words, those of undying love.

Her heart hurts, harmed by the Harellan.


End file.
